happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Out With a Bang
Going Out with a Bang is the tenth episode of Season 5, the 88th overall, and the 1st of the five Still Alive episodes. Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Toothy lighting fireworks. Cuddles turns to a box, which is filled with fireworks and explosives, and grabs a rocket which Toothy lights with a match. The rocket flies up in the air and pops in the sky, much to Cuddles and Toothy's entertainment. Nutty jitters into the scene and spots Cuddles and Toothy's box of fireworks, which he of course mistakes for a box of candy. Nutty quickly swipes the box away, much to Cuddles' surprise when he reaches for another rocket, only to discover the entire box is missing. Nutty jitters far away from the two, places the box down, and proceeds to stuff his face with fireworks. He appears to be satisfied with the taste, until his stomach suddenly starts to grumble and moan. Nutty holds his groaning stomach and shifts his head around anxiously when he spots an outhouse. Nutty runs inside to do his business and we see sparks emanating from the outside as he appears to groan while defecating. Nutty appears to be having a hard time in the bathroom as he is covered in sweat, panting and grunting as he pushes his waste out. Nutty gets a whiff of the smell of his own gas and gags. He reaches for something in his pocket and pulls out a lit match to clear the smell, but this causes the outhouse to launch itself into the sky, causing numerous fireworks to fly everywhere. Flaky is standing happily in the middle of the road when a rocket flies into a storm drain. Flaky notices the noise and turns to look, when all of a sudden the manhole cover on a sewer manhole is blasted into the sky. Flaky jumps at this and looks into the sewer, curious. Unfortunately the manhole cover comes back down and lands on Flaky, crushing her. The scene cuts to Pop and Cub, Cub, who is wearing a baby leash, is having fun with a sparkler when a rocket suddenly flies into his face. The rocket starts to slowly push Cub's body backwards and into the air. Pop notices this, but before he can do anything, Cub's body flies around him, the baby leash he is holding is tied around his body and he is crushed to death. The rocket in Cub's face runs out of flame and Cub's body falls to the ground. Nutty, still trapped inside the flying outhouse, screams for his life when the outhouse suddenly explodes with the embers forming Nutty's terrified face. As the embers start to fall to the ground, Cuddles and Toothy awe and clap at the explosion. The episode ends when an ember lands in Cuddles' eye and the closing iris closes up on the ember sinking into Cuddles' eyeball, while he screams in pain. Moral "Laughter is the fireworks for the soul." Deaths #Flaky is crushed by a manhole cover. #Cub is impaled in the face by a rocket. #Pop is crushed by Cub's baby leash when it is tied around him. #Nutty dies when the flying outhouse he's sitting in explodes in the sky. Injuries #Nutty gets constipated after eating some fireworks. #An ember falls and sinks into Cuddles' eye. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving characters: 2''' *Amount of dead characters: '''4 *Total rate: 33.33% Destruction #An outhouse is launched into the sky when it is lit by a match. Later the outhouse and everything in it explodes in the sky. #Pop's robe is punctured with holes from his broken bones. Goofs #Cuddles took a green rocket out of the box and it is no longer seen in the box after its been launched, however when Nutty steals the box, the green rocket is back, but when Nutty places the box down, the green rocket is gone again. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest changes positions several times. #Despite being strictly addicted to sugar, Nutty is actually satisfied with the taste of fireworks, even though all he would've tasted is gunpowder and paper. #When Nutty smiles after eating the fireworks, he is missing his buckteeth. #It's unknown where the rockets came from when the outhouse blasted off since Nutty only ate poppers and tiny explosives. (Which resembled tiny bombs and TNT) #When the outhouse blasts into the sky, three rockets (a purple rocket, a red rocket with orange polka dots, and a striped rocket) fly away, despite the fact that all three of these rockets were still sitting in the box when Nutty had to use the bathroom. #Flaky's flakes fly off her body twice, once when she jumps from the exploding manhole and when she dies. In both instances, her flakes disappear instead of landing on the ground. #In one frame when Flaky is about to look in the manhole, the quills at the top of her back overlap her other quills, they also disconnect from her body briefly. ##In the same frame, her quills stretch to far down, making it look as if Flaky were standing on her quills. #When Flaky blinks as she looks into the manhole, her right eye is briefly disconnected from its outline. #Cub's right leg passes through a part of the baby leash once when he's playing with his sparkler and again when he is impaled by a rocket. #Cub's sparkler disappears when Cub's body starts to surround Pop. #When Cub's body flies behind Pop the third time, his body overlaps Pop. #When Pop is spun in circles, the leash disappears and reappears on his body several times. #Despite the fact that Cub and Pop were being spun around in circles at a very fast speed, their hats stay on their heads instead of falling off. Cub's hat also still stays on when his corpse falls on the ground. #When Cub's body hits the ground, blood splats around his body, the blood on the ground shouldn't be there considering how Cub landed on his back not his front and whenever the back of his head is shown (when he's spinning around Pop) there was no bleeding. #The outhouse flew in the air for a very long time, yet when it explodes, it's just above the trees. #Considering how long Nutty was in the air before the outhouse exploded, it should have taken longer for the embers to reach Cuddles and the ground. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Internet Season 5